Playing With Fire
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: "You're such a tease," he told her once they had reunited. "You love it." Jade was barely able to moan out.  "It's like playing with fire." He promised her.


Playing With Fire

Beck often thought that being Jade's boyfriend took a sense of bravery. Even being around her—being her friend—was kind of brave. Jade was like a fire that constantly burned. Something was always fueling her flames, and for some strange reason, Jade always let it happen.

Some days, Beck thought the fire burned brighter than others. Some days Beck couldn't talk to Jade before she'd had her two cups of black coffee if he wanted to make it out alive. And some days—though this was very rare—Jade was like a tame candle flame that just lit up with little bothers like Tori Vega or Rex or a new homework assignment. Those days were better than the bonfire days by a long shot. Bonfire days were days he tried to avoid any mishaps; even if that meant bending to her every strange will.

But, the funny thing about fires is that they're not always bad. Some were considered good, or fun even. A campfire out in the woods, a couple of friends sitting around with goofy lyrics being sung, wasn't a bad experience at all. Marshmallows on sticks hanging over the crackling embers and swirling smoke filling the air. Or, open fires lighting up the pitch black horizon on a deserted beach, huddling around the flames to keep warm in your damp swim suit. And then, there are candles. Bright, dancing flames licking the charred wick, wax dripping slowly down the side. Shadows echoing across the walls, brought about by the old candle flames.

Candle fires were a symbol, of sorts, for passion. Inconsistent, bright, deep, relaxed, yet hot and scarring. Jade West was all of these things. And so, when people decided that they needed to tell Beck who to date, and that being with Jade was like _"playing with fire"_, he didn't think of the same things they did. They meant destructive, unstoppable, and out of control. Beck thought of candle lit nights.

Without thinking much of it, Beck easily slipped his car from "drive" into "park", slipping his keys from the ignition, pushing his car door open, and walking around to the other side, his hand reaching over to open the door, before it swung open from a force on the other side. Beck sighed, knowing already that his girlfriend was in a bad mood.

"Babe, chill." He muttered under his breath, and after words hoped she didn't hear.

"I hate the movies." She spat vehemently.

"No you don't." Beck reminded her with a teasing poke in the side.

"I do now." She replied darkly.

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad." Jade raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend's words.

"Not that bad?" She asked incredulously.

"I mean…" Beck trailed away, realizing that it might have been pretty bad.

"See!" Jade exclaimed, following Beck into the silver RV. "They're all idiots! And that is the last time I'm ever letting Cat pick a movie I see!"

"I guess that part was bad. But, Cat did pick the longest straw." Beck reminded her.

"Because picking straws is the best way to decide who picks the movie!" Jade's voice was covered in sarcasm.

"Well we had to make it fair." Beck tried to reason.

"Whatever." Jade sighed heavily and sat down onto his couch. "I wanted to go just me and you." She murmured.

"Well I felt bad." Beck sat down next to her, laying a hand on her thigh. "Andre called and asked us to come with them."

"Yeah, and there's this amazing word called 'no'!" Jade snapped.

"Cat really wanted you to go." Beck added, trying to guilt trip her.

"I don't care!"

"Come on, you didn't have the least bit of fun?" Beck asked her, his hand starting to softly drift up and down her thigh.

"No."

"Babe-"

"I didn't." Her voice was sour and harsh.

"Not even when I did this?" Becks' voice had dropped to a low, deep voice, his lips dusting across her ear.

"You didn't, because we were watching _The Pony Princess_." Jade grumbled bitterly, but Beck ignored her.

"Or this?" His soft, gentle lips gazed against her neck, leaving feather light kisses.

"Beck," Jade's voice was breathy and light and Beck knew that he had calmed her down, or at least distracted her.

"Shh," Beck all but cooed, his lips never leaving their welcome place at her neck. He knew just where to go, knowing his girlfriend more than himself. But, there was always the risk that came with telling Jade what to do. He just had to hope that she was distracted well enough, because passionate Jade was always better than angry Jade.

They went on like that for a moment, before Jade suddenly slipped herself out of Beck's grasp, a dazed look on his face.

"Jade," He murmured, reaching towards her, whilst a smirk crossed her own face.

"Come here," She motioned with her finger, and he half crawled across the couch to her side, but to no avail, for she only scooted back farther.

"Jade," Beck moaned out again, getting slightly frustrated. And Jade, being satanic—like always—scooted even farther away.

Jade kept the game going, scooting farther and farther each time, until she sat at the edge, and Beck was close to placing his lips back on her pale throat. And, just when he was close enough, she stood up, backing away, her finger gesturing for him to come closer. Beck's mind was fuzzy and dazed as his dark brown orbs unfocused.

"Come on, babe." Jade breathed out, and Beck didn't need another invitation, as he bounded over to her, meeting her at his bed.

"You're such a tease," he told her once they had reunited.

"You love it." Jade was barely able to moan out.

"It's like playing with fire." He promised her.


End file.
